


Summer Breeze

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Kurt didn't believe in soulmates until he met Blaine Anderson.





	Summer Breeze

Feel the arms that reach out to hold me  
In the evening when the day is through

**** ******

Kurt could remember clearly his conversation with Rachel about soulmates. She was convinced that Finn was her’s and nothing could persuade her otherwise. Kurt on the other hand thought the whole idea was preposterous. 

They’d both just moved to New York and Rachel was missing Finn badly. “It’s just because you’re feeling a little homesick, Rachel.”

“No. It’s more than that. My whole body is aching. It really feels like withdrawal symptoms.”

Kurt scoffed internally, while sympathetically patting her hand. “I know you’re missing him Rachel.. that’s perfectly normal. Once classes start, I’m sure you’ll be too busy to feel like this.”

“I hope so… or I don’t think I’m going to survive.”

It was probably just a coincidence that Rachel became more withdrawn and quiet as the days went by, despite now ‘living her dream’ in New York city.

*******

A few short weeks later, Finn moved into their New York loft apartment… finding himself a job in a small hardware store a few blocks away. Kurt had to admit that Rachel did look a lot healthier once Finn moved in with them, but Kurt just put that down to Rachel’s satisfaction at getting her own way.

Still, anything that made Rachel a bit easier to live with was fine by him.

Kurt was used to Rachel being overly dramatic about everything.. and Finn.. well, he’d go along with virtually anything Rachel would say.

Once he’d he got his head around all that touchy feely smooching they did around the apartment, Kurt was actually okay with having his stepbrother living with them. He’d always got on well with Finn.. and he provided an excellent buffer zone between Kurt and Rachel when they were having one of their stand offs. Finn was a little bit of home away from home.. and whilst he’d never admit it, he needed it more than he’d admit.

**********

Not only did Kurt not believe in soulmates… he also had no plans to let burgeoning romance get in the way of his dream of Broadway either. He’d spent most of his teenage years working hard to get out of small town Lima, in order to fulfil his dreams.. so he wasn’t planning on distracting himself making moony eyes at some boy. And anyway, in the short time he’d been here, the only boys who’d tried to chat him up all seemed like self-centred dicks.. so no loss there.

“You’ll change your mind when you meet the right person,” Rachel told him as she cuddled up on Finn’s lap while they all were watching a movie one evening. “Being with Finn is the most important thing in my life.”

“More important than being on Broadway?” Kurt asked incredulously… wondering just when Rachel had changed. She used to be so single minded with her dreams for a career in theatre.

“I guess so,” she said softly, looking up at Finn from under her lashes. “I still want to be on Broadway.. but it wouldn’t mean anything to me if I didn’t have Finn here by my side.”

“Oh,” Kurt said thoughtfully, as he watched Rachel get rewarded for her comments with gentle soft kisses… which seemed to turn quickly into some serious making out. He cleared his throat as he watched Finn’s hand slide up under Rachel’s short skirt, revealing a lot more of her thigh than he wished to see. He turned his head sharply, gazing back at the movie that they’d all stopped watching.

After breathy sighs began emanating from Rachel and Finn.. with Kurt wondering just how far they were going to go.. Rachel finally spoke. “I um.. think we’re going to take this to the bedroom..” she giggled. “Come on Finn.”

“Um.. uh.. sorry man,” Finn muttered in Kurt’s direction, getting up and trailing awkwardly after Rachel.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he stared red faced at the television. He didn’t even want to think about what those two were going to get up to behind the bedroom door.

********

The next morning Rachel and Kurt went for coffee after their dance class… already routine after only a few weeks of college. Kurt had to admit Rachel was positively glowing. College life and New York was obviously suiting her. Of course she would maintain it was also because she was with Finn.. not just because she was living her dream.

“You look a little tired,” she commented, looking at Kurt over her hot drink. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.. just a little run down I think,” he admitted. “I’m loving all this… but it’s a lot and I’m still trying to balance everything.”

“You’ll get there,” Rachel said giving him a reassuring pat on the arm. “Wait until you meet your soulmate, Kurt. Everything will come together like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Hmmm,” Kurt uttered, taking a sip of his mocha. “I’m not sure I really believe in soulmates.”

“Kurt!” Rachel admonished. “How can you say that!”

“I’m sorry. I’m not saying you haven’t found the right person for ‘you’.. but I just don’t think there’s someone out there who will change me and make my life so different. And even if I did believe it, who’s to say I’m going to find my soulmate anytime soon. It could be years yet.”

“It’s not someone to change you.. it’s someone who’ll complete you.. complement you. Someone who you’ll want by your side at all times. And I like to think your soulmate will come along when you need them the most.”

“I really don’t think that’s ‘me’.. do you?”

“Well I would have said the same about me,” Rachel smiled. “Now look at me.. me and Finn. And it’s not just the sex.. fantastic though that is..”

“Okay, okay,” Kurt interrupted. “That’s seriously too much information. I really don’t need details. I just want to work towards my career. Broadway is my dream.. and I just need to get my head down and work really hard. I don’t need any distractions… even if I did believe in soulmates.”

“Just you wait Kurt Hummel,” Rachel singsonged. “One of these days someone is going to come along who’s going to rock your world, and you won’t know what’s hit you… and you’ll wonder how you ever lived without them.”

“I’m happy for you and Finn, but I really don’t think that’s going to happen for me.”

********

It was a few months later when Kurt rushed into the apartment after class one day. He needed to get on top of his homework.. he just had so much to do. His shifts at the college library took up plenty of his time.. and now.. after a very successful audition, thank you very much.. he now had one of the leading roles in the summer college production. Rehearsals were due to start next week.. and he was going to be ’so’ busy. There’d be songs to learn.. and lines.. all on top of rehearsals. He’d have to book himself some extra vocal lessons, taking up even more of his time. Oh my god.

He threw his messenger bag onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He’d just grab a glass of water and get started on his history of dance essay. No time to lose.

When he came back with his drink, he realised Rachel had been watching him the whole time from her seat on the soft plushy armchair.. a soft smile on her face. She had her laptop in front of her, but he was surprised to see Rachel was wearing her fitness gear. She never wore clothes like that when she didn’t have to.

“Been working out?” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Yes,” she blushed. “Just a few exercises. Finn loves how toned my legs are.. and I want to keep them looking that way. He also loves me in these clothes,” she added. “He’s texted.. and he’s on his way home.. and I thought I’d surprise him and keep them on… and frankly, I can’t wait.”

“Good for you.. and Finn,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. “But I really don’t need the visuals.”

“Sorry.. I just can’t help it. It’s all so wonderful. We can’t get enough of each other.”

“I do live with you both, remember,” he snapped. “Um.. sorry,” he added as Rachel looked like she was about to cry at his words. “Ignore me. I’m just feeling a bit stressed at the moment.”

“The college production?” she asked.

“Yeah.. mainly that I guess. I’m surprised ‘you’ didn’t audition.”

“I’ve decided to concentrate on the end of year showcase,” she told him. “If I did the production as well… I wouldn’t have the hours to spend quality time with Finn. I can’t be selfish. I’ve got my soulmate to consider.”

Kurt had a hard job not rolling his eyes again. “You’ve changed.. a lot. You wouldn’t have said that before.. back in Lima.”

“I didn’t realise.. Look Kurt, I know you’re uncomfortable with me talking about sex.. but back in Lima, Finn and I had hardly got past first base. We made love for the first time the night before I came to New York.. and I might have thought I loved him before, but it was nothing to how I feel now. Everything just fell into place.”

“I know this is everything for you,” Kurt said softly, “and I really am happy for both of you. To be honest though, I really don’t think I’ve got time in my life right now for a boyfriend.. soulmate or not. I can’t imagine wanting to give up anything for anyone.. especially not when I’ve worked so hard to get here.”

******

Kurt’s first rehearsal was on the Saturday morning… promptly at 9… ridiculously early for a weekend. It was however more of a get together with breakfast provided.. and a read through after they’d all got to know each other a little… so not all bad.

Kurt always found these social occasions awkward.. wishing they could get on with the job in hand and avoid all the small talk. He did have to concede that he wouldn’t be able to do much without a coffee though so the whole breakfast arrangement was welcome, if only he didn’t have to listen to these ‘theatre’ people trying to be the loudest and funniest person in the room. Why couldn’t they have a little more decorum? He winced as he heard some raucous laughter going on in one group.

He did know some of the other students here from his theatre classes.. but to say any of them were his friends would be pushing it. He worked with them when he had to, but to be honest he didn’t even know many of their names.. especially not at this hour of the morning. He took a sip of his coffee.. letting the caffeine seep through to his bones, while he sat alone checking the emails on his phone. If he looked busy he could be left alone.

All Kurt’s professors told them regularly the importance of getting to know everyone in any production you were putting on. Everything would gel so much better. It was a tried and tested theory. Kurt just couldn’t bring himself to try and connect with anyone at the moment though. Half the time nobody else took anything seriously, unlike Kurt who had his career plan to focus on.

Kurt glanced up.. noticing with horror someone heading his way. This person he ‘did’ know the name of. The class clown. The resident obnoxious showoff.. who he thankfully had never had to work with.. Blaine Anderson. A little too late, Kurt realised with some regret, that he’d been so excited at getting one of the lead roles in the production that he’d never bothered to see who else had also got parts. 

“Hey there. I thought I’d come and introduce myself. Blaine Anderson.” The young man was virtually bouncing on his toes as he held out his hand to Kurt.

Even through his aggravation, Kurt couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Blaine was up close. He’d always thought he was one of the cutest boys in his classes, but had never really looked that closely. He’d never actually paid much attention to how smooth his voice was either.. and the sound of it, directed at him, sent a warm glow running through his body. It took him by surprise.

“Um. Kurt Hummel,” he virtually squeaked, grasping Blaine’s offered hand. 

“Oh, I know who you are,” Blaine whispered in his ear, not letting go of Kurt’s hand yet.

“You do? Oh.”

“Yes of course I do. Look Kurt, is it okay if I sit and join you?” Blaine smiled sweetly at him, being the complete opposite of how Kurt had assumed he’d be. It was early days yet, but perhaps he’d got Blaine wrong.

They chatted for a while, mainly about school, until they were all called over to start the reading.. and Blaine stayed firmly by Kurt’s side as they all squashed around the large table. It wasn’t something he’d usually like, but having Blaine by his side was grounding, calming even. 

“We have a lot of scenes together,” Blaine commented when they were wrapping things up for the day. “How about we arrange to meet up and rehearse on our own?”

Blaine was the other lead in the production so it did make sense. As well as having lines to learn, they also had songs they were singing together so there was plenty to rehearse. “Yeah.. I have my apartment to myself this afternoon if you’re not busy.” Kurt blushed violently when he’d realised what he’d said. That must have sounded ridiculously eager. Blaine had probably meant just sometime over the next few weeks.

“Sure,” he smiled, “let’s go for it.”

********

Rehearsing with Blaine was easy. They just clicked. Kurt almost followed fashion instead of musical theatre because he hated working with other people so much, so he couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying the time he and Blaine spent running lines and acting out scenes.. and he was a little bit in love with how their voices sounded when they sung together.

Having always thought of himself as a bit of a loner, after a couple of weeks Kurt found himself texting Blaine as soon as he woke up in the morning, just to find out when the other boy was free to meet up. It wasn’t long before they were doing their homework together as well or making the other watch one of their favourite movies. Blaine was a beautiful person, inside and out. Kurt couldn’t believe how wrong he’d been with his preconceived ideas of him, before they’d actually become friends.

Less than a week until opening night, Kurt was having coffee with Rachel between classes. They didn’t have much time to catch up these days, despite living in the same apartment. “How’s Blaine?” Rachel asked with a smile.

“He’s fine, why?”

“No reason.” Rachel reached for Kurt’s hand. “I’m just so glad you’ve found someone Kurt. It’s so special to find your soulmate, isn’t it?”

“Oh no Rachel. It’s not that. We’re just rehearsing for the production.” Kurt looked at Rachel in disbelief.

“Come on now Kurt. I’ve never seen you so happy. You actually make a cute couple.. you’re sweet together.” 

“I do like him,” Kurt admitted, ignoring Rachel’s smug smile, “but I don’t believe in soulmates, and anyway Blaine and I are just friends.”

His conversation with Rachel did get him thinking though, making him realise just how much he was going to miss Blaine when everything was over. But no way were they soulmates. She was being ridiculous.

*********

When opening night arrived and he and Blaine smiled at each other before going on stage, Kurt felt a tinge of sadness. Five performances and then this would all be over. 

“Break a leg,” he whispered to Blaine.

“You too.”

*********

There was a party in the drama department after the last show. Everyone was relieved it had gone well.. and although everyone wanted a normal life back again, it had been fun and there was sadness because their temporary family was now dispersing and they’d probably never all be in the same room together again like they were now.

Kurt and Blaine shared an especially long tearful hug at the end of the evening. Any romantic notions between them was definitely cancelled out by the ugly crying, but Kurt was already missing Blaine before he’d even made it home.

In the following days Kurt just felt like he was going through the motions. At first he thought the empty feeling he had was the let down after the euphoria of the show.. but as much as he’d loved taking part in the show, it was Blaine that he was missing a lot. He needed Blaine more than he’d ever thought possible. He didn’t want to admit that perhaps Rachel was right.. but he couldn’t really explain how he was aching to be near him.

Saturday evening he was home on his own, feeling like he was sinking. He was tired and weary, but had barely done anything all day.. but it wasn’t like he could sleep. He’d tried to nap but had just felt more a wake than ever, his mind churning over with visions of Blaine. They’d never even kissed, but all Kurt could think of was how he would love to spend hours taking the other boy apart. He knew they’d be good together.. they just fit.

He pulled out his phone to text Blaine, but then hesitated. Suppose it was just him feeling like this and Blaine was just spending his Saturday evening with friends, not missing Kurt at all? Logically he had nothing to lose though. Bizarrely, a settled feeling came over him. At first he thought it was because he’d made up his mind to text Blaine, but then there was a knock at his door and his heart thumped in his chest.

He opened the door to find Blaine looked as bad as he did. Beautiful as ever, but exhausted.

“Please tell me you feel it too,” Blaine blurted.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Kurt pulled Blaine inside, slamming the door firmly closed behind them. “I love you.”

Blaine sighed in relief. “Thank god. I love you too.”

There were soft gentle kisses as they gratefully breathed each others air. “Do you believe in soulmates?” Blaine asked quietly as they rested their foreheads against each other, wrapped tightly in each others arms.

“I actually think I do,” Kurt laughed happily.


End file.
